Planning Pranks
by Moonyspal
Summary: Sequel to A Special Wish. May contain slash.
1. Chapter 1

These characters don't belong to me! Last Warning! May contain SLASH 

"Hey Siri?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"What do you think the others will say?"

"About me coming back or..."

"That and the fact that we are together."

"Well, the Weasleys, Hermione included, might find it odd, seeing as its been ten years, as anyone might, but I don't think it will be that much of a problem," Sirius said as he lay next to Harry.

"What about Sev and Moony?"

"They should take it okay."

"Okay."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Why in the world is there a bottle of "Pansy's Pink Hair Dye" sitting on your table?" Sirius asked confused.

"Prank on Sev, I'm just trying to figure out how to get him to ingest it," Harry said smirking.

"Ah," Sirius said, bursting out laughing.

"Wanna help?"

"Of course, can we get Moony as well?"

"How about we get him to turn into a... um a..." Harry thought.

"A giant purple cow?"

"Kitten?" which ensured many laughs and having to drink calming potions.

" How about we play a prank on Dumbledore, Minerva, Ron, Hermione, and the other Weasleys, turning each one into a animal?" Sirius asked, a devilish smile coming onto his face.

" Sure, but maybe then we should make Sev a fluffy pink bunny." Harry answered.

"Ron's scared of spiders right?"

"Majorly."

"Lets make the new couple two giant green spiders!"

"Sweet along with two dumblegoats."

"Two?" Sirius asked.

"Albus and Minerva, also known as the Dumbledores.:

"Gred and Forge- keys!" Sirius shouted.

"Bill, Charlie, and Percy canarys." Harry said.

"Giiny-bee." Sirius laughed.

"Molly and Arthur fish."

"Perfect, just three problems Harry."

"What are they?"

"How to get them to believe its me, how to change them into these animals, and what to do with them when we do transform."

"Oh yeah."

Ok, it was a bit short, I agree, but I ran out of things. I thought Albus and Minerva belonged together, and the goats I got from having my four out in the barn. I hope you enjoyed and review please.


	2. hahahaha

Harry woke up content, Sirius' arm wrapped around him, and warm in his, no wait, their bed. He knew it would be a while before Sirius woke up, as always, and that he had the time to just sit and think for a bit. He remembered briefly his time spent with Draco right after the end of the war, and recalled how they both knew they knew each other was gay, but wouldn't admit to it, until the night they had a bit too much firewhiskey. They wouldn't call it being together, just drunken fun and stress relief. Even though it hadn't gone further, due to Draco dating a former peer, the nights when they had gotten drunk were some of the best. Who said you had to be sober to have fun? Harry blushed as he recalled his last visit, and how he had almost burst his zipper from his pants when he saw Draco in his tight leather pants and shirt, getting ready to go out for a night on the town. Even with Draco being taken, that didn't stop him from lightly massaging Harry and kissing him roughly before striding out the door, leaving Harry panting for more before he went back to his house and had a very long shower. He realized just then how much trouble he'd be in if Sirius found out from any of his friends about him and the nights with Draco. He brushed a lock of hair from his eyes, and realized he wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon, and to be honest he almost wanted Draco back, if only for now, so he could have some relief, without waking Sirius, who was still snoring up a storm beside him. He started rocking his hips, as his mind flashed images of his and Draco's time together, and he slipped into sleep, still rocking his hips, still hard as a rock.

Sleep at the time was best, for at that very moment, both Remus and Severus woke up, somehow knowing something had happened, and that it had to deal with Harry.

If you don't understand this small semi chapter, don't worry, I don't either, which is sad, I admit it. I made this since i was bored, and couldn't think of anything for Summer. If anyone has ideas, I'm only a pm away, and if anyone has ideas for this story, again, I'm not far away.


End file.
